


Like Father, Like Son

by Mr_Holmes_Darling



Series: Loved you always [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Post War, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Holmes_Darling/pseuds/Mr_Holmes_Darling
Summary: Draco Malfoy knew exactly what obsession was. When he was 11 he was obsessed with Harry Potter. Which is why, when his own son strikes up a friendship with Albus Potter, he knows exactly what it means...





	Like Father, Like Son

Draco Malfoy knew exactly what obsession was. When he was six years old, he was obsessed with giving orders. He would order his old house elf around all day, absolutely delighted when his every wish as obeyed. When he was ten years old, he was obsessed with imitating his father; the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he looked contemptuously down his nose at somebody (usually a Weasley). In hindsight, he regretted that particular obsession the most. Finally, when he was eleven years old, he became obsessed with Harry Potter. Specifically, Draco was obsessed with getting Potter’s attention, for better or worse. There was nothing more satisfying than having those green eyes focused on him with delicious intensity. Looking back, he wondered why it had taken him so long to realise he was gay, when his attraction to Potter could never be anything platonic. 

His obsession with Harry Potter had never really ended, which was why when his son came home for Christmas babbling about his friend Potter, Draco knew exactly what it meant.  
“Potter’s so sensitive” his son started one morning as they sat down for breakfast. “All I did was accidentally take home one of his jumpers alongside mine”.  
Draco glanced up from his morning paper to regard his son. 

“I mean, if he wasn’t so messy then his stuff wouldn’t have been mixed up with mine in the first place” Scorpius’s innocent blink didn’t fool Draco, but he supposed it would be enough to fool Potter’s son. 

“And now he insists on coming over to fetch it” Scorpius said, although more to the table than to Draco, which Draco noted with a small frown. “Can he come over father? To fetch his jumper?” 

Wiping his mouth delicately on his napkin, Draco regarded his son earnestly, “Of course he can Scorpius, any of your friends are welcome here – should they wish to visit”. Draco was not so proud as his father had been back in his day and, truthfully, he worried that the house was lonely for Scorpius. Not many parents wanted their precious children to be friends with anyone who bared the Malfoy name, after it was so tarnished in the war. If Potter’s son wanted to be friends with Scorpius, Draco would not stand in the way. 

His son beamed at him, and began talking very animatedly, “That’s brilliant father! Not for me of course, I couldn’t care less about seeing Potter, but at least now he can stop writing me about his damned jumper! And I suppose he might as well stay over too so that it’s not a wasted floo travel!” He jumped up from the table to hug his still seated father. “Thank you, Father – I shall go and write to Albus – Potter – immediately.” With that the young boy bounced from the room. 

Hmmph. Draco slowly resumed eating his breakfast as he thought over what had just happened. There was to be a Potter in the great House of Malfoy. What Draco wouldn’t have done as an eleven-year-old to have his own Potter come around to the manor. Wait. Someone would be dropping the Albus boy off. Draco gulped as he realised that his very own Potter would likely be in his house within the next few days. Merde.  
************************

 

Draco knew his obsession was still alive and well when it came to Potter, despite only having seen him a mere handful of times since they had finished school. He knew it, because on the morning that Albud and Potter would be coming over, he just happened to pick his most flattering robes, a soft blue which highlighted his pale skin. He knew it also, when he left his hair to flutter around his face, knowing it gave him a softer edge and reduced the aging look he now sported. He knew it, by the way his heart thumped in a way it had not had reason to for many years, as he stood ridged in front of the floo, with his son by his side, while they waited for Potter and his son to come through their Floo. 

His son was fairly deep in the throes of his own obsession, even though he took pains to hide it. He had gelled his hair back and every five minutes his hand would reach up to smooth back non-existent fly-aways. His was also babbling non-stop about the Potter child. 

“Do you think Potter will like what we have planned? He’s not the best on a broom stick but he’s an avid Quiddich fan. I still haven’t found this sodding jumper of his – it would be just like him if he’s had it all along – honestly, he’s so messy it could be mixed with his own belongings and he’d never have noticed. We’ll have to keep him entertained until he’s satisfied it’s not here.” 

“Scorpius” Draco interrupted his son in an attempt to calm him. “Potter has been your friend since first year. I imagine he’ll be happy to see you, regardless of what you’ve got planned for when you actually meet.” 

His son blushed and looked down at his feet. 

“I know. But he’s so close to all his other friends at school. Mostly because he’s related the lot of them. Every time they come back from the holidays they always have their own in jokes from shared time together. But he’s my best friend. I should be the one to see him outside of school. And I know that there was a history between you and Mr. Potter. Most of the teachers at school scoff at us when they think we’re not paying attention. They don’t think our friendship will last. But this is it; proof that we are friends, who spend time together outside of school. And when we finish at Hogwarts we’re going to work together –”

Suddenly, the floo flared to life and Draco was distantly aware of his son rushing forward to embrace the Potter boy before his attention was captured by his very own potter. Not your Potter. Never yours. Draco’s brain hissed at him. 

“Malfoy!” Harry Potter exclaimed, neither unhappily nor excitedly. “You’ve aged well” he said, wryly. 

Draco was unprepared for the vision that was harry with his tanned face and his firm body, tapered through years of working as an Auror. Nor was Draco prepared for the hand Potter held out to him. 

“Harry.” Draco reached out his hand to shake Potter’s, away of the momentous moment that it was, for him, even if not for Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd be interested in me continuing with this - both with the Drarry story line and the Scorpius/Albus one. I already have some chapters planned but they'd be a very different rating to this so I might make them part of a series so this can be read as a stand alone if preferred. Also, don't forget to give Kudos so I know you liked it!


End file.
